Days of Our Childhood
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Misfitverse. A sidestory from my Coming Into Their Own story. While the Misfits go to New York, what does Trinity do? The answer: Cause trouble and drag their friends into the mess too!
1. Chapter 1

While the Misfits and Omega Hellions ventured to New York City on a mission, (See: Chapters 25-26 of "Coming Into Their Own") Trinity and Spyder were left behind. What sort of trouble will the youngest Misfits cause? If I told you now you wouldn't bother to read the story.

"DAYS OF OUR CHILDHOOD" 

In the secret base of the Omega Hellions, sworn enemies of the Misfits and soldiers of Emma Frost and the Hellfire Club…there was an eight year-old girl who wanted to go swimming.

Naomi walked out of her room in her bathing suit. She peered into the living room to see Phelan and the new girl…what was her name? Oh yes, Lina, asleep on the couch. The others were gone on a mission or something. Naomi really wasn't sure what that was all about. She thought about waking them up to ask to go to the pool, like Amira always made her before she went, but since neither one of them could understand what Naomi would say anyway, she didn't see the point in waking them up.

On her own, Naomi headed straight to the pool and leaped in, transforming into a dolphin as she did so. While she missed her old family—Amira and Vladimir and everyone was her new family—she loved the feel of being a dolphin. Naomi dove towards the bottom of the pool, preparing to leap out of the water in grand style, when it seemed like the whole world shifted around her. Where she had been diving down facing the bottom of the pool, she now found herself heading upwards; she could even see the glimmer of the lights on the surface of the water. Naomi poked her head out of the water and gaped at the sight around her.

She was definitely not where she started out. Naomi was still in a pool, but it was a pool in the middle of some strange new place. She shifted back to normal and climbed out. She goggled when she looked out a window and saw the Earth hanging against the blackness of space.

"Um, Naomi?" She turned around to see the strange gray girl she met at the beach a few months ago—Spyder—and three other strange girls who all looked the same waiting for her. "Here, we brought you a towel." Spyder said as she offered Naomi a blue towel. Naomi nodded thankfully knowing that they wouldn't understand her if she spoke, and wrapped herself up. It was cold.

Naomi looked at the strange triplets with Spyder. She pointed at them questioningly. "We're Trinity. I'm Daria, and this is Quinn and Brittany." One of them said. "It's okay, we're all friends here."

"Come on." Daria said, gesturing forward. Naomi plodded along behind them, still dripping wet and in her bare feet. She looked around this…was it a base? And saw piles of strange equipment and people of all sorts walking around. All of them were kids.

Finally, Trinity and Spyder led her into a room with several other young girls. Naomi paused at the sight of one of them, a girl with one arm that was grossly oversized. Naomi guessed that she was a mutant too. So was the pink girl on the other side of the room, clawing at the walls.

Trinity walked over to a podium on the other side of the room and beckoned for the assembled girls, six in all, not counting Trinity, to sit down. Naomi sat down next to Spyder and another young girl in a pink hat.

"We wanted to thank you all for coming." Trinity said in unison. "But just to make sure we're all known to everyone else, let's go around the room and give our names and powers. We're Trinity; Quinn, Daria, and Brittany Delgado. We can breathe underwater, fly, and have psychic powers. We're members of the Misfits"

Spyder stood up. "I'm called Spyder with a 'y.' I hate my old name so you better not say it." She warned Trinity. "I'm gray, I stick to walls, and I shoot electric webbing. That's why I'm Spyder. I'm a Misfit too."

"Me next!" A young girl with blond pigtails said. "I'm Katie Powers. I'm not a mutant, but an alien horse named Whitey gave me the power to make energy blasts. That's why I'm called Energizer. I'm a member of Power Pack."

The girl in the pink hat next to Naomi stood up next. "I'm Molly Hayes. I wanted to be called Princess Powerful but everyone just calls me Bruiser. My group is a buncha Runaways who left home 'cause our parents were evil."

No one else made any motion to speak; not the girl with the oversized arm nor the pink girl with the claws and wickedly sharp looking hair. Naomi, shaking in nervousness liberally mixed with being chilly—she was still cold and wet—stood up and said:

"I'm Naomi Levy. I don't have a codename though or go on missions with a team. I can turn into a dolphin." She said, which sounded very lame in her own mind. "I guess that's it." Of course, she said the whole thing in Hebrew, which no one else understood.

Daria slapped her head. "Oh yeah, we forgot. Here, put this on." She said as she gave Naomi a watch. Naomi put in on and then asked. "What's this supposed to do?" She said it in Hebrew but everyone heard her in English, including Naomi herself. She blinked. "How'd I do that?" Naomi asked, gaping at the sound of her own voice in English.

"Universal translator." Brittany explained. "One of our older inventions. Knew we'd find a use for it _some_ time."

"Could you repeat what you said before?" Quinn asked Naomi. Naomi, nodding, did so. Then she sat back down.

"Our last two friends here really can't talk, in English or otherwise." Daria admitted. "So we might as well say it for them. This," she said, indicating the girl with the large arm, "is Torpid; she's a Morlock. She can paralyze people by touching them. She also likes Flounder."

"And the pink girl." Brittany chimed in, "is Penny. She's an X-Men, sort of. She has a very dense body, claws that are really sharp and so is her hair."

"You're probably wondering why we brought you all here…" Daria said.

"Yeah, especially since you made everyone think that I was sick with the flu so I couldn't go out on a mission." Spyder said glumly. "I hate missing missions!"

"You're going on a mission all right. All of us are." Quinn said.

"Only it's not for GI Joe." Brittany said. "You see; we have a confession to make."

"We're not **just** Misfits." Daria explained.

"We're Kids Next Door Operatives." Quinn finished.

00000000000

A/N: I know that in Red Witch's stories the triplets have aged—novel thing having characters whom actually _age_—to the point where they're teenagers and thus can't be KND, but here they're still in their pre-teens.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very tense, dramatic moment. Naomi had the feeling that something very significant had been revealed but honestly didn't know what it was.

"What's the Kids Next Door?" She asked, completely killing said moment. The triplets looked a little put out.

"I'll handle that question, if you don't mind Numbuh 333." A blond haired girl with a look of command said as she stepped out from behind everyone.

"You're the boss Numbuh 362." Trinity said. Numbuh 362 rolled her eyes. The triplets, instead of giving themselves each a codename, had adopted one number for them all, not unlike the twin brothers who both called themselves Numbuh 44.

"Yes, well…as Numbuh 333 have said, they're Kids Next Door Operatives. I'm the leader of the KND, Numbuh 362. As for what the Kids Next Door is," she continued. "It's an organization made up of kids, by kids, **for** kids to defend their interests and freedoms against adult tyranny."

"Cool!" Molly and Katie squealed. Spyder, who already knew as much, was more restrained. Penny and Torpid were generally more sedate. They understood but did not start bouncing off the walls. Naomi blinked.

"Wait…does this mean that you three are spies?" She asked Trinity. Naomi had heard of the three girls as being part of the Misfits or the American military…she wasn't quite sure which. If they were spies, didn't that mean they were taking a big risk in telling her?

But Trinity shook their heads.

"No, we're Misfits all right." Daria said.

"And **how**." Numbuh 362 muttered under her breath.

"We work for the KND and for the Misfits, but we don't let one outweigh the other." Quinn explained. "We can't use our KND contacts or technology for Misfit missions or vice versa."

"Unfortunately." Brittany sighed. "It would be nice to use the pool technology to find your base and get Lina back."

"Pool technology?" Naomi asked in blatant confusion.

"The KND encountered an alternate reality where pools were used as portals between the dimensions." Daria said. "They were going to use them to take over the world, but we—the KND that is—stopped them."

"But we managed to get a hold of their pool technology and adapted it to act as portals from one place to another." Brittany said. "But because it's KND technology and we didn't work on it, we don't get to use it for Misfit business."

"Lina's okay, if it helps." Naomi offered. "She's nice."

"She's all right?" Quinn asked urgently. "She's not hurt or being tortured by that Red Nova guy or anything?" Naomi couldn't help giving a quick snort.

"**VLADIMIR**? **Torture** someone? Please! His eyes start tearing up whenever he watches _The_ _Lion_ _King_. Lina's safe."

"I hate to interrupt," Numbuh 362 said, and in all fairness sounded like she meant it, "But there is an important matter to discuss."

"Did you bring us here to fight bad guys?" Molly asked.

"Is it the Snarks? We are on the **moon** and all…" Katie suggested. Numbuh 362 shook her head.

"Actually it has to do with one of our own…or rather, someone who **was** Kids Next Door." Penny tilted her head to one side and gave an interrogative whine. Naomi **thought** it sounded like a question anyway. Apparently, so did Numbuh 362. "I should explain." She said. "You can't be a Kids Next Door Operative forever. Once you turn thirteen, you're decommissioned and your memories of your time in the organization—even the memory of the organization itself—is erased."

Naomi gave a quick gasp and looked at Trinity. Would they voluntarily let their memories be erased? Could their memories be erased? She had no time to brew on that though, as Numbuh 362 continued.

"But some operatives refuse to be decommissioned and try to flee. Sometimes, they even turn traitor and work for our enemies; adult megalomaniacs and teenage ninjas." Naomi gave her translation watch a brief shake, as she was sure that couldn't have been translated properly. But sure enough, "One ex-operative who refused decommissioning turned traitor to join the ninjas and is currently working against us."

"So why are we here?" Molly asked. "To pound this loser?" She said with a hint of a growl. The Runaways had their own experience with a traitor. It had not left her with a positive outlook on treachery.

"That's part of it." Numbuh 362 admitted. "But only part. You see, aside from the usual trouble this traitor causes, it doesn't just affect the Kids Next Door anymore. A powerful adversary of yours is going to use the traitor to infiltrate and—they hope—win over a potential goldmine of powerful teenagers they can use to crush the Kids Next Door."

"That's horrible!" Katie said. "Who are they trying to infiltrate?"

000000000

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Spyke asked from behind the changing room door. "I know Miss Frost said everything was worked out but…"

"You're concern is touching Evan." A female voice said through the door. "Just like back in high school…but yes, everything's fine. My…superior has made all the arrangements with your Emma Frost and the Hellfire Club." There was a slight smile on her face at the name. Hellfire Club…considering whom she worked for, she took it as a good omen.

"I just want you to stay safe." Evan sighed. "I don't have that many friends left and I don't want to lose any more."

"Aww…I'm touched."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me for being a mutant." Evan said, switching tracks.

"Why should I? It's not like you're a snot-nosed kid who thinks your abilities make you 'all that.' You're a responsible young man destined for great things. Just as I am. Trust me. This mission will be a snap. I go in, infiltrate the X-Geeks and Fa—I mean, my superior—will use them to crush the KNDorks and then turn them over to the Hellfire Club." Finished dressing, she emerged from the changing room. She looked like a normal, attractive African-American teenage girl.

She was also a traitor and a menace. Something she and Evan had in common. He looked at her and nodded. "All right." He said. "If you say so, Cree."

00000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's the situation." Numbuh 362 said after explaining the bargain struck between Emma Frost and "Father" over his lending of the ex-Kids Next Door Operative Cree Lincoln to the Hellfire Club.

"But why are we here?" Naomi asked softly. "I'm not an X-Man and…" _And my family is the Hellions._ She couldn't say it but everyone who knew her knew what she was thinking.

"Well," Daria said. "We were tapped for this mission since we know the X-Men."

"It was our idea to deputize the rest of you." Quinn added.

"You're friends and we can trust you. Besides, it would be easier to explain having you over at the Xavier Institute than random KND agents." Brittany finished. "We can just pretend that we're having a play date or something and that our father sent us over to the institute rather than deal with us ourselves."

"It's not like it's without precedent." Daria admitted.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Spyder drawled.

"But why _me_?" Naomi insisted. "Why are you trusting me?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Because Spyder said you were a good person." Brittany said. "And Spyder isn't wrong about that sort of thing."

"We wont put you in a position where you have to go against your friends in the Omega Hellions." Quinn promised. "They're not even involved in this plan anyway."

"We promise." Daria said. "We really need your help. Cree and Father are bad news; regardless of whose side they're on. Will you help us?" Naomi looked down for a moment then raised her head again and nodded once. Spyder grinned.

"But why didn't you tell Jamie?" Katie asked. She and Molly had taken to exchanging emails with the triplets after they had met and had a good idea about what went on at the Institute. "He's in the right age range to be trusted by the Kids Next Door **and** he lives at the Institute."

"Well…" Quinn winced. "As much as we love Jamie we have to admit, he's something of a blabbermouth."

"Plus our superior ordered us not to tell him. Something about boys being stupid." Brittany shrugged.

"You mean that Numbuh 86 brat?" Spyder asked. As she was the first to arrive she had gotten a feel for some of the KND officers. "That red-headed Scottish girl?"

"Sounds like Rahne." Molly said. Spyder snorted.

"Rahne may be able to turn into a wolf." Spyder told her. "But Numbuh 86 is the one who's a real bi—"

"AHEM!" Numbuh 362 coughed, interrupting Spyder. "At any rate, our intelligence tells us that Cree is going to infiltrate the Xavier Institute and gain the X-Men's confidence by pretending to fall in love and date one of the X-Men."

"But who would be so stupid to fall for such an obvious…oh who am I kidding? Its Bobby isn't it?" Daria asked. Numbuh 362 nodded.

"Affirmative."

"There's a shocker." Spyder said in a tone of voice to suggest that it clearly wasn't.

"So are we just going to go over to the Mansion to beat up Cree?" Molly asked a little eagerly, punching her fist into her palm for emphasis.

"Close." Numbuh 362 said. "We need you—all of you—" she added, looking around. "To go to the Institute to sabotage her date with Bobby. Hopefully she'll reveal her true colors without us having to reveal the existence of the Kids Next Door." In truth, the Kids Next Door were really hoping they wouldn't have to reveal themselves to the X-Men. Good guys or not, they were still teenagers.

"We'll get right on it." Trinity said. "When's the next shuttle down to Earth?"

"Shuttle?" Naomi asked, paling. "Can't we just teleport down or something?"

"We can't use Joe technology." Numbuh 362 reminded her. "That was part of the agreement…and that agreement is the only thing keeping Trinity from stealing all our technology."

"We wouldn't take **all** of it." Trinity said weakly. Numbuh 362 raised a critical brow.

"Hmmm…at anyrate the next shuttle leaving Moon Base leaves in half an hour. I guess you can show them around a bit until then." She said, indicating Trinity's assembled group.

"Okay!" Trinity chirped. "Come on! We want you guys to see the munitions locker!"

"Yay!" Spyder exclaimed as they stampeded past Numbuh 362.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

000000000000000

After being chased away from the armory, the triplets settled for showing everyone the Kids Next Door Hall of Fame.

"And this is Numbuh 201's team." Quinn narrated, indicating a picture of half a dozen kids led by a mischievous looking boy wearing a red hat. "They rallied the kids of their school together to stop an insane, recess-hating lunatic from using a device that would've eliminated summer vacation by pulling the moon into a new orbit."

"Over here is Numbuh 18 and his team." Daria said, pointing to a picture of a buck-toothed kid in a silly pink hat. "He—somehow—stopped a deranged clown from ruining summer vacation in his home town by sticking them all in some 'Camp Learnatorium'." She shuddered.

"And this…" Brittany shuddered. "…is Numbuh 666." It was a picture of a blond girl in a pink dress with a flower on the front. Judging on that alone, she didn't look so scary. But when you look at her emotionless face, practically emitting a dark aura around her…everyone shuddered.

"You'd think she was best friends with death, the way she acts." Quinn noted.

"Hey, anyone want to go see the research and development team?" Daria asked. "We've still got a few minutes before the shuttle leaves."

"Sure." Molly shrugged.

"What're they like?" Katie asked as they headed towards their lab.

"Well…" Brittany started as they opened the door to see two kids arguing furiously.

"You are stuuupid! My idiot sister is smarter that you are!" A diminutive boy with red hair who wore glasses and spoke in an unidentifiable accent sneered.

"Leaping leptons! I didn't think the universe could cram so much ego into such a little frame!" The other boy, with a large heard and hair shaped so that it vaguely resembled an ice-cream scoop.

"You're big fat head, Mr. Spoofy Hair!"

"Numbuh 824.67! Numbuh Square Root of 2! Knock it off!" A third boy, this one African-American and wearing a blue shirt and jeans ordered. "Don't make me call Numbuh 362 and tell her that—hey Daria! Quinn! Brittany! Hello!" He waved when he noticed them.

"Hi Wade!" Brittany said.

"You mean, Numbuh Pi." Quinn corrected her.

"Or is that Numbuh 3.1415926535897932?" Daria asked. "Whichever you prefer."

"I'll answer to all three." Wade grinned. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine." Quinn said.

"Work troubles?" Daria asked, grinning. He shrugged.

"Ego problems. You know what some kid geniuses are like." He said mildly, throwing them a look. They just snorted.

"Oh before we forget." Brittany said. "Everyone, this is Wade. One of the best Kids Next Door inventors and computer geniuses in the organization."

"Dare I ask who you three think **the** best is?" He asked knowingly. Trinity just grinned. "I might've guessed."

"Well, you **are** a genius." They giggled.

"Very funny."

Molly, Katie, Spyder, Naomi, Penny, and Torpid just stared as Trinity and Wade started speaking technobable to each other as the other two KND scientists started arguing again.

Finally, however Trinity's communicators beeped. It was Numbuh 362. "The shuttle's prepared to leave." She told them. "Get on board."

"Right." Trinity said as they bade their goodbyes and led their group to the main hangar.

"Cree is moving faster than we thought." Numbuh 362 said as they boarded the shuttle. "So I had to send in a team ahead of yours to begin the operation."

"Cree's pretty dangerous though." Daria pointed out. "Who did you send?"

"Don't worry." Numbuh 362 grinned. "We've sent our best."

At the Xavier Institute, five ten-year old children gathered, peering through binoculars and spy equipment as they prepared to infiltrate the mansion. Their leader, a bald-headed boy with dark sunglasses spoke into his own communicator.

"Sector V is ready to begin."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we have to sneak into a house full of bloody teenagers." Numbuh Four griped.

"Those are our orders Numbuh Four." Numbuh One told him. "We have to monitor and—if necessary—sabotage Cree's 'date.' "

"Numbuh Five can't believe she's going to do this." Numbuh Five muttered. "Spying on my sister…wrecking her date…making her life a living hell…"

"Um, I thought you did all that anyway." Numbuh Two asked in confusion.

"Numbuh Five **does**. But when its Numbuh Five's **job** to do all that it's not as much fun anymore." She explained.

"All right team. Let's go." Numbuh One ordered.

"Okey-dokey, artichokey!" Numbuh Three chirped.

Rolling their eyes, the Kids Next Door of Sector V rappelled over the Institute's wall and made their way across the front lawn.

"You're sure their surveillance can't spot us?" Numbuh One asked Numbuh Two.

"Positive." He said. "Trusty Two-by-Four technology can outwit anything."

"How do we get in? I assume knocking isn't going to cut it." Numbuh Four said.

"We'll get in through the window on the first floor." Numbuh One replied. "Hurry! We have to get in and get set up for when Cree arrives!"

00000000000000000000000000000000 

**LATER**

"I'm **so** glad that you invited me over Bobby," Cree giggled. Bobby grinned stupidly.

"I'm glad you were willing to come. Heck, I don't know most people who would be willing to be seen dating a mutant!"

"Well I guess you just haven't met the right kind of people." Cree said warmly. "You're friends seem really nice."

"Yeah, they are." Bobby lied. "You want to go down to the kitchen and have some dinner?" He grinned. "_I'd take you out to dinner but I spent all my money bribing everyone into being nice._" Bobby thought, which made it hard to grin convincingly.

"Sure." Cree purred. As the two of them walked down to the kitchen they were nearly bowled over by Jamie.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled at the retreating Jamie. "Watch where you're going squirt!" He said. "Sorry Cree…"

"He's a kid." Cree said, her words were innocent but her tone made it sound like she was passing sentence on him.

"Tell me about it." Bobby muttered.

"_Oh I_ _intend_ _to_." Cree grinned to herself. "Let's just grab something to eat. Then later we can go to the movies. My treat."

"Um…aren't I supposed to pay for everything?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, it's the Twenty-First Century!" Cree said. "_Besides, you're a cheap date._" She mentally added.

As she and Bobby sat down in the kitchen, Cree thought she caught a glimpse of something red. A hat?

"_No…it can't_ _be_." Cree said, shaking her head.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked as he put some pasta in the microwave.

"Not a thing." Cree said as she sat down. "Oww!" She yelped, leaping back up. She looked at the chair. Thumb-tacks on the seat.

"Jamie…" Bobby growled. "I'll handle this."

"No need." Cree said. "_Besides I know who's REALLY behind this._" She thought. "Let's just have dinner so that we can leave."

"All right."

As Cree and Bobby sat down to dinner, neither noticed Numbuh Three liberally spicing the pasta with hot sauce.

Cree took a bite…and promptly jammed her head in the sink, trying to extinguish her tongue and cursing horribly.

"Oh those rotten little kids! I'd just love to sock them—I mean, I'll be right back." She said as she took her head out of the sink. "I need a towel."

Cree stormed to the nearest bathroom and toweled her hair off. She _knew_ her sister and her friends were responsible for this. She just _knew_.

Fortunately she had just the thing to take care of them.

"Bobby? Honey?" She said, smiling so widely that her face was about to crack. "Can you show me where you train? I'd **love** to see just how you became the muscular hunk that you are…" Cree cooed, pouring it on with a ladle.

Bobby grinned like a moron. "Sure! Come on!" With nary a thought for security or even common sense, Bobby took Cree straight to the Danger Room.

Cree smiled at how easily she could manipulate him. No sooner did they enter the Danger Room did Cree exclaim, "I forgot my purse in the kitchen!"

"I'll get it!" Bobby said eagerly as he ran out to get it. Cree leaned in the doorway to the Danger Room and smirked.

"You brats can come out now. I know you're there."

"Give it up Cree." Numbuh One said as he burst out of hiding, his trusty jalapeno blaster in his hand. "You're little scheme won't work." The rest of Sector V was right behind him.

Cree back flipped into the Danger Room. "I should tell you little punks something." She said as they followed her in. "Teenage scientists have finally figured out why Chad and I were so weak following our break with the Kids Next Door; so week that you brats could beat us." She grinned. "Turns out there's a 'transitional phase' for teenagers like us: between being kids and full-flown teenagers. Leaves us weak. But now…" Cree said as she leaped up, delivering a fierce kick to Numbuh Two. "I'm back on top of my game!"

"Kids Next Door: Battle stations!" Numbuh One yelled as they all opened fire on Cree. It seemed as if Cree had been telling the truth, for she managed to weave and dodge every shot aimed her way.

Cree laughed as she made her way to the door. "You chumps definitely need some practice!" She said as she closed the door.

"Drat!" Numbuh One said. "We have to find a way out. Numbuh Two—"

"Oooh, pretty lights!" Numbuh Three said as she pointed at the lights that came up.

Cree turned on the speakers as she entered the Danger Room's control booth. "I figure that if you KNDorks are in need of practice, why not take advantage of the Danger Room?" She said as she activated it. "Level Thirteen sound about right? Good. Enjoy. Hahahaa!" Cree chortled as she left.

"Numbuh Five don't like the sound of this." Numbuh Five said as the Danger Room came to life.


End file.
